


Morning Views

by radkoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Some think that seeing the sunrise in the morning is the most breathtaking view, but Kakashi thinks something else is more beautiful to view in the morning.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Morning Views

**Author's Note:**

> Drew something over the weekend, and made a short story to go with it.

When Kakashi woke up, the other side of the bed was empty.

It wasn’t really all that unusual for him to wake up alone, but he had hoped -it being the weekend- that there might be someone warm to cuddle into and laze around with for a little while longer. Deciding it was better to be up than in the large bed alone, Kakashi got out of bed to find his missing half.

Opening the door to the rest of the apartment Kakashi was greeted by a beautiful sight. One of the most breathtaking he’d ever seen.

Standing there in the sunlight, practically glowing, was Iruka. He stood at the stovetop boiling water for his morning tea with his back to Kakashi. Iruka was wearing nothing more than a loose fitting t-shirt, one that slung low on one side exposing his shoulder completely. On the other shoulder a purpling bruise, from where Kakashi had gotten a little aggressive with his kisses last night, peeked out from beneath the collar.

Iruka glanced over his shoulder, and caught Kakashi’s eye. He held his arms behind his back as if posing for Kakashi, a slight smirk on his face for he certainly knew what he was doing.

Kakashi drank in every detail of his lover from top to bottom. The tousled hair from sleeping with it loose after it had been run through endlessly with Kakashi’s own hands. The taunt muscles of his back that belied his years as a teacher. Down to his plump behind that was put on display by his current position. Kakashi loved holding on tight to that particular asset, and was glad that Iruka’s uniform hid it from most prying eyes.

Iruka watched Kakashi as Kakashi watched him.

“Mornin’,” Iruka was the first to speak.

Kakashi couldn’t manage more than a “hmm” in response, which only made Iruka’s smirk grow.

“Looking for something?” Iruka asked, turning back toward the stove to pull the now boiling water off the heat.

Kakashi couldn’t hold back the low growl that escaped him. He pounced, pulling Iruka away from the stove and back into their bedroom where he could enjoy an entirely different view.


End file.
